


Quiet Moments

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: En Masse [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Human, Falling In Love, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: A conversation between lovers, in the form of a free verse poem.Consensus-verse. A companion fic to The Initial Concession.Originally posted on ff.net in 2014





	Quiet Moments

Don't touch me, I'll break.

_But aren't we all already broken?_

The world is broken, and so is our end.

_The truth is still just an excuse, you know._

Sometimes, I wonder if we have souls.

_Too many to count, mon ami._

I take it back then, I wish I only had one.

 _I see... ..._ _T_ _he stars are bright and lovely tonight._

We shouldn't be allowed to see them like this.

_Then revel in their forbidden beauty._

I wish that sometimes, I could just be  _him_ _._

_Yet you are still lovely nonetheless._

I swear I'll never admit to it, but you are stronger than I in this way.

_I know who I am, and I will not change._

I'll never understand you atall.

_I love you._

[a silence]

...Like hell you do.


End file.
